1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image display apparatuses such as TV sets have become multifunctional. Thus, a user can obtain various kinds of information by using various functions provided with such an image display apparatus. With increasing functions, on the other hand, operations of such functions become increasingly complicated and user convenience will decrease. Thus, while it is necessary to develop new technologies from the viewpoint of multifunctionality, it is also necessary to devise new ideas or ways to enhance convenience for the use. Functions provided with an image display apparatus include a function to display display information such as channel logos of broadcasting stations, time information, and channel numbers in a screen. Regarding such a function, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-42214 discloses a technology to display information related to the broadcasting program being displayed in the screen.
On the other hand, broadcasting stations may deliver additional display information such as channel logos of local stations, time information, and channel numbers by superimposing such additional display information on image signals. Regarding such a delivery technology, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-322000 discloses a technology to deliver additional information by superimposing the additional display information on an image signal. Additional display information delivered by being superimposed on image signals by broadcasting stations is information provided independently such as channel logos individually displayed by image display apparatuses.